


Nazi Nightmares

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nazis, Running Away, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Everything was normal until Nazis somehow ended up chasing me down an alley in 2018.





	Nazi Nightmares

In my dream, I was sticking in my Oma’s (grandmother) garden. Suddenly there were people there dressed is Nazi SS uniforms. My Oma, who was born during the war, told me too run when the soldiers turned the corner.

I had no time to react before my feet started moving on their own. I jumped over the back dense just as a gun when off. I heard a scream but I didn’t stop running. I ran down the street to the local Elementary school, where I know my mother would be.

My mind was racing. I had no idea what was going on. Everyone was acting like it was World War Two but everything still looked like modern day. Logically I knew what was happening we impossible but my mind still told me it was happening.

As I ran through the streets I saw more Nazis and dead bodies. I kept running and running. I tried to escape but there was no way. I was cornered by the old fire hall, meters from the school, when a gun shot went off and everything went black before I woke up.


End file.
